


The Binds of the Sakura.

by NonspecificVoid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonspecificVoid/pseuds/NonspecificVoid
Summary: Hanzo could feel the ringing in his ears, the blinding of his eyes, and the oddly familiar smell of smoke.He awoke to the infirmary of the Overwatch HQ, and one hell of an annoying cowboy...





	1. The Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into by reading this.

**Prologue**

\----

Hanzo felt the pang of iron hit his tongue.  
They had been flung directly into a trap.

He barely had time to think, his muscles aching as his body went on auto pilot. Arrow after arrow, he tried to defend himself.

But they were advancing fast.  
And Hanzo's strength was withering at the same rate.

Dodging bullet after bullet, he heard the cluster fuck of people yelling over the com that blasted in his ears. From the enemies infront of him, to his fellow soldiers screaming, his senses were overridden.

All requested back-up, but the requests fell silent as they all were overrun by the enemies.

He tried to yell his report to the commander over the rest, but it was no use. As soon as he let out his first word, someone pegged him in the arm with a round. Stopping mid-sentence, he watched as his arm strained and bled with the new abrasion.

He squinted into the distance. Another sniper. And they had somehow managed to find the weak point in his armor.

Despite his newly wounded arm he attempted to continue shooting, but he was a lot slower now. An archer was only as good as his arm, and by the looks of it, he didn't have much of an arm to support him at the moment.

He hissed in pain as he reached back for another arrow. His muscle stretched and was cut into by the bullet that had not exited out the back of his arm.

That moment of weakness was all they needed. The slight delay on his attack made it possible for them to deal a move that would be difficult to get out of, even for the quick sniper.

He heard something wiz past his ear, and his eyes widened as he turned to see it.

An active bomb.

Three feet away, ready to detonate.

He felt more adrenaline rush through his icey veins as all of his being willed him forward.

Too late to run away, the bomb was too close. He didnt have enough time, his mind screamed at him for cover.

He lunged his body forward, getting as close to the ground as he could in a last effort to save himself.

He yelled with all his might over the loud com.

 

> "ACTIVE BOMB, NEED BA--"

That was all he managed before a quick flash blinded him. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain from all sides of his body, inside and out.

He could feel a scream of agony bubble up from his throat, but he heard nothing.

The world sputtered, and the last thing he heard, and the only thing he heard, was the broken, static-like call of  'All units retreat to launch point'.

He was going to die here.


	2. Cigars, Yeehaws, and one hell of an annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! It took longer than I expected to gather up lots of chapters, I forgot to take into account all the work I would be doing for exams and finals.   
> But, here it is! And I plan to give you the next chapter the following week at most!

**_Chapter 1_ **

__

Smoke, the explosion, the smell of blood, it all filled his nostrils. Memories of the accident sloshed through his head, repeating over and over.

Seeming to appear out of the silence, a very loud beeping could be heard over the dark memories. And it was getting faster by the second.

What  was that insufferable sound? It grew louder in his ears, and he suddenly shot up from his bed, breathing quick and short, his heart rate through the roof.

His eyes frantically looked to his surroundings, his mind going through the endless loop of panicked thoughts of him being captured by the enemy. The smell of blood and gunpowder faded, but the smoke was still there.  
Different, but still present.

He slowly recognized the room as the recovery room at headquarters.   
Once he figured that out, he looked to see where the smoke smell was coming from, concerned that something was wrong if he could still smell smoke.

As soon as his head turned, he felt all the pain hit him at once. He laid back down quickly, holding his arm and hissing a bit in pain.

"Woah there, might not wanna be movin' around too much. Ya look like you've been hit by a train." A deep chuckle came from beside him, and the smoke smell resonated. His nose drew back from the strong stench. Cigar.

He looked to the side after finally building up the strength. Sitting up in the bed beside him was a man in a patients robe, a cowboy hat, and by the looks of it, a belt? A belt over his gown... with a large buckle. What a strange man.

In his staring, he had forgotten all about the others comment, the ability to translate languages not functioning fully from the pounding in his head.

"What is it, compadre, cat got yer tongue? Wouldn't be surprised if it got blown off, from what I heard." There he went, putting in his two-cents again. Another puff of smoke came out from the other.

Unsure of how to respond to that sort of question, he just squinted a bit, his mind running at a million miles an hour. The man didn't seem to mind his lack of speech, and just continued talking on his own accord. How annoying.

"Where are my manners, names' Mccree, Jesse Mccree. I'll be your room mate for the next few weeks." He put the cigar out, flicked it to the nearby trashcan, and tipped his hat.

"How ya doin', darlin? You ain't speakin' much. Need a nurse?" The other raised an eyebrow, eyeing the nurse call button.

"...I am okay. There is no need to disturb them, though they might come anyway with the stench you've made in the room." He spit out, glaring from the nickname.

"And my name is Hanzo, do not call me by anything else. I am not your 'darling'." He shot back, shifting slightly as pain raked through his body again.

Mccree whistled, then chuckled.   
"Looks like someone's in a bad mood, I ain't gonna cause ya any trouble. I was just as bad first wakin' up." He out his hands up defensively.

Of course he had to spend the next few weeks with THIS guy. Perhaps he could request a room exchange if it wasn't too much trouble. But it might just be that they were overloaded with patients from his last mission.

  
Maybe he could just ignore the man? That seemed to be the most appropriate solution at the moment.

...At least it worked for a little bit. The silence was, sadly, soon filled with the other talking again.

"Ya know, your brother has been here the past few days. His master had t' drag him away, he was here for so long." The other commented, and Hanzo stiffened at the mention of his brother.

He was not in the mood to deal with all his wounds, let alone with his 'brother'.

He sighed, and attempted to run a hand down his face, only to find a heavily bandaged hand and arm, throbbing. He looked to the medicine drip next to him and prayed that it would speed up. The pain was not new to him, but it wasn't welcomed either.

"...That thing is not my brother. I have no interest in when it came." He laid back in the bed, closing his eyes.

He wasn't sure why he joined overwatch. Perhaps, deep down, he felt that he had to do something, the guilt eating him alive for that many years forced him to join, despite his denial about that machine being his brother...  
He was quickly snapped out of these thoughts by the annoying western man.

"Guess it's a touchy subject, huh? Well, I'll be damned if he won't come back today. And I'll see to it that I'm asleep so I don't intrude on ya."

Hanzo rolled his eyes as he peeked over at the cowboy. Perhaps if he pretended to sleep as well, the offending robot claiming to be his brother would just leave.

If he was lucky.   
That robot and Genji had one thing in common.   
They were both stubborn as hell.

"You ain't fallin' asleep on me again, are ya? It's gettin' pretty damn lonely talkin' to myself when ya keep fallin' asleep." He teased, chuckling and pulling his hat down a little.

Hanzo peeked an eye open, looking to the cowboy with a confused expression.   
"I was not aware I had awoken before."

"Yep, I figured as much. I sorta guessed it around the forth time I introduced myself." A smirk came to the others face, and Hanzo frowned a bit.

"You could have informed me of it when I woke up." He sighed, adjusting himself and feeling a twinge of pain travel up his spine.

"And have ya forget again? I ain't got a lot of breath t' spare at the moment, Han." The other gestured to his chest as he shifted the robe, revealing slightly bloody bandages underneath. "If ya couldn't tell." The man chuckled once more.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and felt the medicine sinking in quickly, which he was relieved by.

"Ah, yes, and I am very much sure that Angela would say the same thing, if I were to tell her about your little 'smoking' incident." His comment was sharp, and he felt the other tense a bit at the threat of Angela.

A death sentence.

"...then I'd thank ya kindly t' not mention a word to her, Han." The other man tilted his hat down, no doubt hiding his embarrassment.

Hanzo took a few moments to respond, replying to his previous comment, and leaving the Angela debate open for later blackmail.

"Hanzo. Not Han. And my apologies for any inconvenience, I suppose it is very unfortunate for you that I could not remember." As if he would want to remember anyway. A grin tugged at the edge of his lips from his own thought.

The other man peeked back out from under his hat.

"Well now, ain't that a first. I hadn't seen even a hint of a smile all these times you've woken up." The grin on Jesse's face, though, never seemed to leave.

The grin quickly left Hanzo's face, and he turned away with a slight huff.   
"Do not count on seeing it again, cowboy."

"Hey now, I don't get t' call you nicknames I like, but you do? Thats what I call unfai-"

Just as Mccree was about to finish talking, he was cut off by someone entering. Hanzo looked up to see the doctor herself, nose deep in a clipboard and papers.

Jesse seemed to hold his breath as he eyed the trashcan, and Hanzo, his eyes pleading.

Angela finally looked up, her dim eyes suddenly lighting up at the sight of Hanzo awake.

"Ah, finally! You're awake!" The other seemed to dash over, beginning to check through each medicine drip, using the dosage now that he was awake.

"And you seem to have complete thought and recognition this time... You gave me quite the scare! It was difficult to get you here in time, you had everyone worried sick..." Hanzo lightly rolled his eyes as the other went full-fledged mothering mode. She bugged him about every little thing, the bed adjustment, his bandages, his stitches, the pillows, the i.v., even after she double checked all of them herself. His expression must have shown his growing confusion, as she stepped back, finally finishing her look-over and proceeding to scribble stuff down in the file.

A warm smile greeted him as she sat back up.  
"It is good to see you awake. It has been quite awhile.   
Thank you for your cooperation. Now..."

She turned on her heel to the man beside him. A shit eating grin across his face that Hanzo didn't notice before. His frown set in once more upon looking at the other. He felt exhaustion tugging at his mind, either from the medicine or simply his bodies need for rest. Either way, he ignored it for now. He did close his eyes for some relief, but he couldn't help but listen to the idle arguing of the doctor and Mccree.

She said something about his injuries, he said he was fine.

She said something about him sneaking out, he said he didn't know what she was talking about.

She said something about him lying, he said he has never lied a day in his life.

She said she smelled smoke.

He went silent.

Hanzo peeked an eye open, feeling the absolute tension rise in the room as Mccree did not confirm nor deny the smell.

Angela looked like she was ready to kick him right out of that bed. And the loud scolding that soon insued made Hanzo grin, his eyes closing once more as the sound of the others yelling slipped out into quiet noises, then to silence once more... 

 


	3. Sakuras at noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished :( never to be finished, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip this fan fic bc i lost interest and everything got in the way. I dont have much time to write anymore, but I'll try to start up another?? Maybe I can set up a schedule or something idk  
> But here's the last, unfinished chapter of binds of the sakuras 

Hanzo awoke with the usual ache in his bones as the pain from his injuries settled in. The scent of bacon, eggs, and maple filling his nostrils, he opened his eyes. Stretching out his rusty joints before grudgingly sitting up, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light with a groan. 

"Well, aren't ya just a ray of sunshine this mornin'?" The southern drawl of the cowboy rang through his head as he glared over to him. Clearly not in a good mood.

"Terrible timing, cowboy." He groaned out in response, wiping a hand down his face to try and get some of the morning grogginess out of his system. Once his senses were as alert as they would be all day, he sat up with a grunt and curses from pain.

Still, the lingering smell of breakfast made his stomach growl loudly, much to his disapproval. And to the cowboys smugness. 

"Ya hungry, darlin'? You're gonna have a big day today. Gotta make sure ya got a good breakfast in ya." Hanzo raised an eyebrow in response, but the man didnt explain any further. He let the confusing statement drop, for now. 

Soon after his stomach interrupted his thoughts, Angela stepped through the door. Holding a tray if food, medicine, and various fluids, he began to check each of the machines. He tried to contain his stomachs excitement as she slowly presented the tray to him. He then shifted, igniting the stab of pain from his body and making him groan. Not this again.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Shimada?" Angela questioned, continuing her routine check of each of the many machines that were hooked up to him. Hanzo responded with a grunt.

"The usual aches and pains. Nothing I am unable to handle..." As soon as he made the comment, he saw bits of lightning shoot across his eyes as he checked his worst wound. The pain was some of the worst he has ever felt. And thank God she noticed, as she upped the dosage of pain medication dripping into his blood stream. 

Continuing on her daily check and cleaning of his wounds, Hanzo sat quietly. Occasionally twitching away or coughing, he was happy to be cleared of any infection. Angela gives a simple and bright smile before setting up the food tray and giving his arm a small pat. He was not very uses to this sort of care and treatment...but it was nice.

"I'll get out of your hair for now. Ring me when you are finished eating and I shall return your tray to the kitchen. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call!" She flashed that wonderful smile again before picking up her charts and exiting. She sure was born to do this sort of work.

\----R I P fanfic---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip binds of the sakuras 2k18


End file.
